


I'll Show Powerglide!

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Cartoon Generation One, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, robo boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonracer finds out about Astoria Carlton-Ritz, and decides to revenge-cheat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show Powerglide!

Moonracer was steaming mad.

She had been away from Cybertron for quite a long time, after the Decepticons' reconquest of the planet forced the Female Autobots to flee to a distant corner of the galaxy.

Word that Cybertron had been retaken by the Autobots in 2005 had been slow to arrive. Chromia was despondent that Ironhide had perished in the battle leading up to Cybertron's liberation from Decepticon rule, and Elita One still hadn't gotten over Optimus Prime's death. When they arrived back on Cybertron, the reunions were bittersweet. Of all the returning female Autobots, only she and Firestar had mates who had survived the war.

She hadn't been back long when she heard Warpath make some crack to Spike about Powerglide's "girlfriend". One that glitched all the machines, except, strangely, Transformers. Moonracer had been taken aback and demanded to know what Warpath meant by that. 

"Oh, ZOWWIE, this is awkward. I didn't mean you. I meant POW, that human, Astoria Carlton-Ritz," Warpath explained.

"POWERGLIDE HAS A HUMAN GIRLFRIEND?!" Moonracer shouted angrily. She stormed off, fists clenched.

"Uh-oh," Spike moaned, as he watched her leave. "This can't be good."

"Uh, ZINGO, oops," Warpath said apologetically, "I hope i didn't get our old buddy Powerglide in trouble."

"You sure did, Warpath," Spike said.

\----

Moonracer fumed in her room. " _OOOOOO_! That two-timer! That cheat!" she grumbled to herself, "I'll show him!"

She wasn't consciously aware of it, but she was entering into the beginning stages of cyber-estrus, the time where cybertronian females are fertile and at their peak of receptiveness. Powerglide was currently stationed at Metroplex on Earth, and they were suppposed to reunite in a week. After hearing about Astoria, however, she wanted to put him in his place. He cheat on her? Well then, she'll cheat on him! 

"Serve him right, too," Moonracer growled, "But who with..." 

Moonracer's tastes were rather specific. The main reason she'd been attracted to Powerglide in the first place is because he was able to fly. It was a trait shared by few Autobots. None of the land-vehicle Autobots tickled her fancy, and since Springer was taken by Arcee, she didn't want to anger the pink femme.

Cosmos? Too Winnie-the-Pooh shaped.

Broadside? Too big.

Skyfire? Same problem as Broadside.

Omega Supreme? Same problem as Skyfire multiplied by a hundred.

Sky Lynx? Same problem as Omega Supreme, plus too arrogant.

Sandstorm? Too choppery.

Blades? Same problem as Sandstorm.

Then there was Tracks, who was a flying car, but he was a little on the snooty side and she wasn't sure she could attract his interest. Besides that, he'd been missing.

She got up and started pacing, then a thought popped into her processor.

What if she cheated on Powerglide....with a Decepticon?

She'd have to choose carefully. While most Decepticons would rather shoot any Autobot as look at one, there were a few that she was sure she could induce to mate with her. Perhaps Cyclonus. She'd heard that he and Ultra Magnus had a strange sort of rivalry, after a situation that gave the Autobot subcommander a modicum of respect for the Decepticon Second. Well then, she made up her mind. She'd try to find and seduce Cyclonus. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a femme's secret weapon: a perfume created by Perceptor to literally drive the mechs wild. It was identical to the scent of a femme in the full throes of cyber-estrus. She pocketed it, intending to use it when the opportunity arose. Its aroma would quickly calm Cyclonus, and arouse him.

She left her room, and took a shuttle to a planet that the Decepticons often frequented, to collect energon shipments. Cyclonus and his minions were often spotted there, so she learned where they tended to be when they were around, and found the spot and waited.

The location in question was an energon depot just at the edge of a forest. Moonracer concealed herself among the trees, and soon she saw some Decepticons approaching. Her energon pump sank when she realized Cyclonus was not with them. Instead, it was several of the Sweeps. They transformed and began collecting cubes.

Moonracer had never seen a Sweep in robot mode before, so she was surprised by their appearance. Their beards were the most intriguing aspect, and their chiseled features and heavy brow made her energon pump beat a little faster. And their wings! No Autobot, let alone Powerglide, had such wings! Not even Cyclonus' measured up. Why, all things considered, the Sweeps were at least as handsome as Cyclonus!

Unbeknownst to her, as she removed the vial of perfume from subspace, there was a leak in it. She held onto it, waiting for her chance. The invisible scent particles wafted towards the Sweeps as the wind changed direction. One of the Sweeps, who was standing farther away from the others but closer to where Moonracer was hiding, turned and stared in her direction. He couldn't see her, but he could smell the perfume, and it excited him. The scent hadn't reached the others, and he could tell. "Quick, I detect Autobots! Get those energon cubes out of here! Scourge will have our hides if we lose a single one!" 

The other Sweeps obeyed, grabbing the energon and transforming, fleeing quickly. The remaining Sweep snickered. "Suckers."

Moonracer sighed in relief that the rest of the Sweeps had left, leaving just one. The idea of going through them like a football team didn't appeal to her. The remaining Sweep waited until the others were out of sensor range, then approached the forest, intent on finding the female concealed nearby.

Moonracer quickly smeared some of the perfume all over herself, and when the Sweep drew near, she stepped out from behind the trees and bushes where she was hiding. The heady aroma hung around her, its cloying sweetness filling the olfactory sensors of the Sweep.

"Greetings," he practically purred, "Do not fear. I will not harm you. I would rather like to....get to know you."

"Oh my," Moonracer said, noting the heavy innuendo that was laden in the Sweep's voice. "Well then, come over here, tall dark and handsome."

The Sweep needed no further encouragement as he stalked over to her and gazed into her optics. A clawed hand settled on her shoulder. He was taller than she was, so he bent down a little. She reached for his beard, curious about its texture. She stroked it softly. A pleasant scent was emanating from it, one that started to excite Moonracer almost as much as her perfume was exciting the Sweep. 

The Sweep nuzzled his beard against Moonracer's cheek, then his lips brushed against her until they found her lips. Moonracer found herself eagerly accepting the kiss, her tongue fencing with the Sweep's as it slipped into her mouth.

For a Sweep, kissing was not merely an erotic act, but it allowed him to more accurately determine certain things about his partner. Tasting the oral fluids of the femme, he discovered she was quite compatible cyber-genetically. She was nearly at her fertile stage, and she was so willing, her eagerness to mate was practically oozing out of her.

Moonracer's sensors weren't so tuned so as to give her such information on a conscious level. However, she deemed this Sweep to be an excellent kisser. Powerglide didn't even have a proper mouth! She enjoyed the sensation of the Sweep's bearded upper lip as it brushed against her own. In the heat of their passion, the Sweep began to find the latches to release Moonracer's breast plate, and she allowed him to do so. In return, she traced her fingertips over his sensitive wings, and he purred at her delicate touch as she teased over them. They were still locked in a passionate kiss when the breastplate came loose, and he casually tossed the covering off to the side, out of the way. The Sweep then broke the kiss and stared at the femme's breasts. They weren't huge, but they weren't small, either, and they were of a size and texture pleasing to the Sweep. One clawed hand reached to cup one, stimulating the nipple peak with the flat of his thumb. Moonracer moaned in response, and then the Sweep bent down further, taking the nipple of the other breast into his mouth.

Powerglide's lack of a proper mouth had been very limiting in their interface play, and he had to resort to manual stimulation. Moonracer had never had her nipples sucked before, and the malleable metallic peaks were now enjoying a sensation heretofore unknown. The Sweep's tongue had a roughness to it, and as it grazed over the sensitive areas, it easily doubled the pleasure she'd felt just from manual activity.

The Sweep spent a few minutes sucking the one nipple, then moved over to the other. He was surprised how receptive this female was, given that she was not yet in full cyber-estrus. He could smell that her port was dripping lubricant, and slowly he unlatched from the nipple, licking down Moonracer's belly until he found her open and dripping port.

She gasped when the Sweep's tongue grazed over her outer sensor node. He was now kneeling down, performing the best cunnilingus she'd ever experienced. The tongue flicked over her outer sensor, then darted into her port, stimulating the sensors within and lapping up the lubricant that seeped out rapidly, indicating her readiness to copulate. The Sweep kept licking, enjoying the taste of the fluids. The sensations were so intense that Moonracer's legs started getting tremors in them, and she put her hands on the Sweep's shoulders to steady herself. The Sweep allowed that and really went to town, sucking and licking until she shouted and shivered, indicating that she'd orgasmed. Her legs were too wobbly, so the Sweep helped her sit down, and then laid her on her back. Moonracer watched as a panel on the Sweep's groin slid open, and a dark grey metallic sheath was now visible, a pointy red tip just beginning to emerge from it. It glistened with the lubricants it was bathed in inside the sheath. From his squatting position in front of her, the Sweep slowly made his way over top of her, easing his slick red rocket into her port. He uttered a low rumble as her port grasped the rod as it invaded. 

The sensation of the pointy red interface entering Moonracer's port was quite unlike any other. Most Autobots, Powerglide included, had blunt unlubricated rods, with a glans that was slightly wider in diameter than the rest of the shaft. Not so with the Sweep's cyberpenis, which was tapered like unused lipstick. The port offered no resistance to the slick red rocket, that more closely resembled a missile than an interface. She shivered as he began thrusting into her. The odd part was he wasn't moving his hips, yet his interface was clearly moving inside her. On the outstrokes, something tickled her inner sensors of her port, increasing her pleasure greatly. This level of stimulation made her quite vocal, and the Sweep was pleased to hear that his actions were having such an effect. He himself was growling a bit in time with his own sensations. When he sensed that she was about to climax, he began moving his hips as well to thrust, pounding into her rapidly. 

"OHHHH YES! YES! YESSS!" Moonracer shouted. Her body gyrated to the thrusts, keeping in time with his movements to enhance the experience.

The Sweep felt a tingle at the base of his rod, and it quickly made its way to the tip. He howled as he ejaculated, his Sweepcum spurting out of him in a few forceful blasts, filling the female's port.

The sensation of having the fluids injected into her port nearly brought Moonracer over the edge. Then suddenly the Sweep withdrew quickly. Something prickly dragged harshly against her g-sensor, sparking a tremendous orgasm. The tremors that accompanied it were so strong she was practically writhing on the ground, Her optics blanked out for a few moments as she was driven to new heights of pleasure that she hadn't thought were possible. It washed over her intensely, rendering all previous orgasms substandard by comparison.

She lay back, just staring off into space as she recovered from the intensity of the experience. The Sweep slumped down and rolled onto his back beside her. His pointy red rocket was still exposed, and pointing straight up in the air. He was panting slightly from the exertion.

"Ohhhh, how did you do that?" Moonracer moaned, and started sitting up. She leaned over the Sweep, then grasped the red pointy interface, sliding her hand up and down it slowly. It responded by showing even more length, a length that was truly impressive and would put Optimus Prime himself to shame, if Elita One's stories were to be believed. She felt the rough section near the tip, and explored it more closely. She discovered there was a small section of nearly microscopic, backwards-pointing barbs that surrounded the sharply tapered glans. The Sweep moaned as she concentrated on it with her touching.

"That is what just gave you your orgasm," the Sweep said, "It is a design enhancement by Unicron, intended to pleasure females to the maximum."

"Ohhh," Moonracer said. She bent down, taking the tip into her mouth and sliding down slowly. The lubricants coating the rod tasted pleasant enough, and she went down firmly, the tip entering her throat. She began bobbing up and down steadily. It had been a long time since she'd given oral to anyone, and this particular rod was unlike any she'd ever gone down on. As she raised up, her tongue teased just under the head and flicked over the tip a few times, then down again while her tongue wrapped around the shaft, and then probed the sheath, exploring the very roots of the Sweep's interface.

Moonracer's technique was quite adept, despite her lack of knowledge of Sweep interfaces. Eventually the Sweep groaned and his fluids spilled forth, into the femme's mouth. The emissions weren't at all unpleasant, and for the first time in her life, Moonracer actually wanted to swallow. Powerglide's cum was acrid and unpleasant tasting, but this Sweep's cum was actually sweet, with a slight hint of musk. She slurped it all down eagerly, and when she slid her lips off the red rocket, it began to sink slowly away back into the sheath.

"That was soooo goooood," Moonracer remarked, "Much better than anybody I've ever had."

"Then we should do this again sometime," the Sweep suggested, "It will be _our little secret_."

THE END?


End file.
